An announcement
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: They wait for the moment to die down before murmuring it. / NorBela telling their families about their relationship. Written for 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love.


Names used: **Belarus** (_Nataliya_/_Nata_), **Denmark **(_Christen_), **France** (_Francis_), **Finland** (_Timo_), **Iceland** (_Emil_), **Norway** (_Lukas_), **Russia** (_Ivan_/_Vanya_), **Sweden** (Berwald), **Switzerland** (_Basch_), **Ukraine** (_Irina_/_Irunya_)

Author's note: 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love Tumblr request (cnutsweynsson): « 14 days request: BelaNor, both introducing the other to their families (or like, announcing they're now together) maybe with a bit of angst involved ? » I keep seeing this pair but this is the first time I'm getting to write them, so this was fun. I feel like they would both want to tell their families separately, knowing (or hoping they know) how they'd react, so I hope that's fine with you. Nothing too terribly angsty but you do get a smattering.

* * *

**An announcement**

1. The Nordic 5

Lukas waits for the moment to die down before murmuring, "Nataliya and I are in a relationship." Christen chokes on his coffee, Emil stares open-mouth and red-faced, Timo looks torn between delight and constipation, and the corner of Berwald's mouth spasms just a little.

"For how long?" the Swede asks in his deep voice, nearly-level but to Lukas's ears obviously not.

"We have been together for fourteen months."

"What‽" Christen shouts. "How had you not told us yet‽"

"I didn't want to," the Norwegian says, eyebrows drawn together, because that was the obvious reason he didn't tell them things.

"Why now then?" Timo asks, Emil now moving his mouth like a fish, no sounds leaving him.

Lukas shrugs. "Seemed time." His deep blue eyes meet his brother who finally pulls himself together, nodding.

"Good," Emil breathes.

"Good," Lukas agrees and in the end it's not nearly as bad as he had been expecting it to be. They were all adults, they could make their own decisions, and there was no fuss to be made. Their private meeting finishes and they decide to go out for beers later to celebrate.

* * *

2. The Slavic siblings

Nataliya waits for the moment to die down before murmuring, "Lukas and I are in a relationship." The room falls silent, cutlery seising to move. Irina across the dinner table has a look of pleasant surprise though both women know they are waiting for their brother to speak first.

"No you aren't," Ivan says and resumes eating his dinner, conversation clearly over to him which leaves Nataliya confused.

"Yes– yes we are, Vanya," Nataliya whispers, eyebrows drawing together, unsure of anything. This hadn't been the reaction she had been expecting, looking back to her sister for her help.

"I–" Irina stutters before finding her voice. "I think that's wonderful, Nata. You deserve someone who makes you happy and Lukas–"

"No," Ivan interrupts, staring at their older sister as if she was crazy.

"Lukas is a good man," Irina says sternly, her status as eldest sibling giving her words a certain weight. "And he will never be afraid of Nata. It is a good pairing."

The Russian shakes his head like Irina is crazy, looking to Nataliya, and she can honestly see how confused the man is. Instinct has the Belarusian reaching out to take his hand but Ivan pulls back, rising and exiting in the room.

"That was not how this night was suppose to happen," Nataliya laments aloud and instead Irina takes her hand.

* * *

3. The aftermath

Lukas receives her crying voicemail message while he's at the bar, Christen and Berwald making out as Timo dances on the bar and Emil laments his tortured life with other poetic drunks in the corner. The Norwegian, knowing he wouldn't be missed, slips out of the bar where he hadn't really drunk anything anyway, hailing a taxi straight for the airport.

A few hours later he's in Moscow where he knows the Belarusian had been to tell her siblings, nothing but his briefcase (where he always kept his special diplomatic passport) and the clothes on his back for luggage. But that doesn't matter as he gets out of the taxi at the hotel Nataliya loves, the obvious place she'd run to.

The phone rings a few times as he walks into the entry way before his girlfriend picks up. "Room 415," and she hangs up without another word.

It takes a few minutes to find the proper door which Nataliya opens in a small sort of way, her whole being seemingly folding in on herself. Lukas hates it when she's like this, throwing his briefcase and jacket down and pulling her to him.

Nataliya cries, hard and ugly tears. She cries and cries as they sit on the edge of the bed. She cries and cries as Lukas kisses her, the only real way he knew she'd understand how much he cares. She cries and cries as they make love, all the while moaning how she doesn't care what her brother says, she isn't going to let the Norwegian go. Exhausted they lay together, a huge tangle of pale limbs.

"I love you, Nata," Lukas whispers for no one but his love to hear and he'd swear the Belarusian smiles just a little at that.

* * *

4. World Meeting

In Copenhagen just outside the day's conference room everyone loiters, speaking quietly. Nataliya is too nervous though to feign conversation, standing with Lukas at her side as the Norwegian speaks with Francis and Basch. The Frenchman is making a comment about some American film that had come out a weeks earlier, Basch nodding intently as he listens.

A Norwegian arm slips around her, pulling Nataliya close, and looking up the woman sees her brother has finally arrived, making his way through the crowd where he was indubitably looking for Francis. She sees Ivan's face fall at the sight of her with Lukas, slowly approaching. Russian eyes meet Norwegian ones, the two men staring at one another, and the level of volume in the corridor falls.

Nataliya, between the two most important people in her life, feels her anxiety growing until Ivan reaches out a hand that Lukas takes. The chatter returns to full volume, everyone aware of what has just transpired as Ivan hugs his baby sister.

"I am happy," Ivan whispers into her ear, "if you are happy."

"Thank you Vanya."

Ivan kisses her cheek and when she looks over, Nataliya would swear she sees Lukas smiling. Not a big smile, but a little one, and that was more than enough for her.


End file.
